brownvsgreenofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Monitor
The Monitors are highly advanced Artificial Intelligence constructs created by the Forerunners 100,000 years ago to occupy special positions in Forerunner society. One of their main purposes was to service and maintain the Halo installations and to ensure that the virulent Floodremain imprisoned. Other purposes include the maintenance of Line Installations. Monitors are extremely intelligent, yet completely devoted to their original function, and are zealous about containing Flood; Monitors have been known to violently turn on their allies if they should attempt to violate their containment protocols. The Covenant refer to the Monitors as Oracles. Individual humansappear to use whatever names they deem appropriate; Sergeant MajorAvery Johnson has referred to the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark as "light bulb", "tinker bell", and "robot", and the Master Chief simply shortened his name to "Spark".[1] Note: Others include 1234 Innocent Wisp and Elegant Prism in B v G Features Edit Monitors seem to have a defensive resistance to small arms fire, though they will eventually succumb after taking extensive damage. In the novel, Halo: The Flood, Master Chief fired half a magazine from an MA5B Assault Rifleat 343 Guilty Spark with no apparent effect; on Installation 04B, the Master Chief was only able to destroy the Monitor with four blasts from a Spartan Laser, demonstrating that Monitors can sustain damage from high power weaponry. By comparison, a Spartan Laser can destroy virtually any other object in two shots or less. Should a Monitor be damaged, it is capable of self-repair.[6] Though Monitors are assisted by other constructs in the event of a Flood outbreak, the Monitors also have their own offensive capabilities, including three types of beams. The first beam allows a Monitor to manipulate and levitate objects[7]; the second beam is a red-colored beam capable of depleting the shields of a Spartan-II inMJOLNIR Mark VI armor in a single blast and mortally wounding a less-armored human[8]; and the third is a blue beam that is primarily meant for unlocking doors on Forerunner structures, but that can also inflict minor damage upon targets.[1] Monitors have the ability to teleport themselves and others around their Installations. It is unclear exactly how this teleportation works, but it seems that a Monitor on an Installation other than its own has no access to that Installation's transportation grid. It is possible that these limits are programmatic rather than physical. In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Dr. Halsey comments that Onyx's teleportation matrix is powered by a Slipspace generator of some sort; the Monitors may use similar technology when teleporting. Trivia Edit *When the numbers of each Monitor are examined, a pattern emerges: each seems to be seven raised to the power of the Installation number minus one; therefore this grid can be founded. (7n-1=Monitor Number if n=The Installation's number.) *On the level The Ark, if you start at the second Rally Point and you betray all the Marines, Guilty Spark will fire his laser at you. Even on Easy difficulty, the laser is an instant kill. However, on the final level when you are supposed to kill him, his laser does not do significant, let alone immediately fatal, damage. This is likely for gameplay reasons and to discourage betrayal. *A Monitors' eyes are branded with the Marathon symbol. *If you look closely in Halo: Reach, in Theater mode, you will see that the parts of a Monitor are not actually connected. *It is revealed in Halo 3 that the Monitors, or at least 343 Guilty Spark, have offensive capabilities very similar to that of a Sentinel, and can stun or immediately kill an opponent. 343 Guilty Spark primarily utilized this ability on two occasions in that game: once to destroy a Flood Combat Form that was about to attack Master Chief; and later to fight the Chief and the Arbiter after mortally wounding Sergeant Johnson. 343 Guilty Spark may also use the effective beam on the level, The Covenant; when the player joins the Arbiter after defeating the two Scarabs, 343 Guilty Spark may fire at any enemy that gets too close to the bridge. He will also use it when the player kills too many Marines and causes all allies to shoot at the player. *The voice effect can be achieved by flanging, a technique often used for electric guitar. *In the multiplayer map Cold Storage, a large Monitor can be seen embedded in the ceiling which follows your movements, as long as you are in the same room as it. It appears to be attached to a monorail, though it never uses it. *On Halo 3 Legendary Edition, Martin O'Donnell, Jason Jones and Joseph Staten jokingly referred to Monitor7 as "7 Broken iPod" and 49 as "49 Fucking Lightbulb".[citation needed] *A Monitor prop is unlockable for your Avatar on Xbox LIVE upon downloading Halo Waypoint[10]. *In Forge Mode, one can turn into a Monitor by hitting up on the D-Pad. *In Halo: Reach's Forge Monitor appears to have a small thruster on its rear section, which glows when moving forward. *As a forge monitor, if moving, you will hear a slight jingling noise of bells. *If the button for switching from Monitor to player is pressed repeatedly in Halo: Reach, the icon for the Focus Rifle will be seen in the Primary Weapon slot when in Monitor mode. *In Halo: Reach, if weapon and melee damage are set to 0%, the forge monitor will not explode if it leaves the battlefield. It will in fact fall and roll around if on a hard, sloped surface. *The monitors are very similar to the personality cores from the Portal series. Most notably, 343 Guilty Spark is similar to Wheatley in look and behavior. Category:Forerunner